


Forgotten

by audiosilver



Series: Aeldws 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver
Summary: He remembers Eames, like a dream, a house that was once theirs and has been empty since
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Aeldws 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869517
Kudos: 7





	Forgotten

He never wanted to come back, there's too many memories locked into the walls and the floors and the carpet that Eames bought one summer. But there's only so much one can do when being gunned down in a city where the only familiarity is familiarity lost to time.

His shirt is red, his palms are soaked, and a strangers blood is mixing with his own but Eames kept a first aid kit in the bathroom where the shower saw the most use. The house is silent, the footsteps from his heavy shoes louder than he thought they would be, and perhaps, perhaps he is losing his touch.

Blood drips onto the floors, disguising the other dripping sounds.

The bathroom lock is broken unnaturally. The hairy legs of a large spider crawl over his shoe and up into a crack in the wall that he could've sworn wasn't there. This house was not fragile, but perhaps it had become so as Arthur had become so.

He barely feels the needle on his skin. And this time, he hears it, a dripping.

And then he feels it, a breath, sickly warm on the back of his neck.

"Eames?" He mumbles, voice broken and torn apart by years of holding the name off his tongue. He wishes he could strangle the hope that dances in his chest.

The mirror flashes him a twisted grin that makes his stomach lurch with the memory of the upturned corner of once-soft lips.

No answer comes.


End file.
